Companion
by MatureFetus
Summary: Eleanor is procrastinating on finding her father and Charon is concerned about her well-being. Eleanor is from "Savior of the Wastes" by IncredibleMeatza420.


_**A/N:**_** Hey there! Eleanor here belongs to IncreadibleMeatza420. I wanted to write a thing for her because she's rad as heck and I love writing Eleanor. ilu friend. Stay cute.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>companion (<em>n.)<br>_**_/kəmˈpanyən/  
><em>1. a person who is frequently in the company of, associates with, or accompanies another  
>2. a person employed to accompany, assist, or live with another in the capacity of a helpful friend.<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of Charon's shotgun going off was like music to her ears. Eleanor owned a wicked smile and was currently working on slicing and stabbing at a raider with her combat knife. They were closer to the exit of Farragut West Metro Station, so that meant this is the last of raiders and ferals for awhile. Instead of looking for her father, she was out and about doing literally nothing with herself. Killing things slowly got her mind off of her worries. She didn't mind that. Not one bit. She could care less what the hell her father was doing at this moment or how he was doing.<p>

Eleanor heard another raider running towards her from close behind. As she turned herself around to face him, his head was blown by Charon and blood splattered onto her. Eleanor rose up from the raider she was on top of and took a look around. It seemed that there were no more raiders around. That was the last one. "I could have gotten that, you know." she snapped.

"Mistress, it is in my contract and it is my duty-"

"Fuck that contract. And I thought I told you not to call me that. It's _Eleanor._" Sometimes she didn't think that all of her orders she had given even stuck with him, as much as she hated to order him around.

Charon stood silent for a moment before asking, "Permission to speak freely?"

"Yeah, sure." Eleanor hesitated in responding. "Speak whatever is on your pretty little mind." She knew he was going to start bitching. That's his pattern. He pulls the "mistress" shit, asks to "speak freely", and then criticizes her for every little thing he sees wrong. Since day one he has done that.

"You were too busy repeatedly stabbing that raider to actually pay attention to your surroundings. You only paid attention to that one raider the whole time. You could have easily gotten yourself killed if I was not here. You were careless."

Eleanor was speechless. Careless? She didn't give a shit what he thought of her actions. "So? Just fuck off. You were here and you killed him, so why are you getting your panties in a twist? Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. Let's get the hell out of here."

The pair walked out of the metro and was met with a moon accompanied by stars. _'Damn, it's night. I didn't realize it was getting so late. Gotta find a place to chill out soon.'_ Eleanor checked the map on her Pip-Boy. "Megaton is probably only an hour's walk from here, so let's start walkin'."

Neither of them spoke to each other on the way to the settlement.

* * *

><p>The first place that Eleanor headed towards was Moriarty's, just as Charon had expected her to. Eleanor had a problem and it needed to be addressed. How was he going to do that? He had no fucking idea.<p>

For as long as Charon had known her, she was an alcoholic and she slept with anyone she could get her hands on. Charon wouldn't think it was such a big deal if this was an occasional thing. But no, this was almost every day. What was that emotion called again? Worry? Was he _worried_ about her? He wished that his contract wouldn't allow him to ever feel such emotions. It was distracting and hindered his ability to protect the employer.

Long story short, Charon was fed up with Eleanor's crazy activities and they needed to have a talk soon.

At the moment, Eleanor was having a drinking contest with Jericho, who Charon knew she would possibly bring back to her home sometime during their stay. Eleanor downed one last shot before putting her head on the counter. "I'm done," she groaned.

"Haha, bitch! You owe me 100 caps!" Jericho yelled out with joy. He too put his head on the counter, and then passed out.

Charon approached Eleanor and tapped her on the shoulder. "We should probably go."

Eleanor whined. "But Chaaarron, I was have fun!" She was downright drunk. A drunk Eleanor is not an Eleanor Charon wanted to deal with. Eleanor being drunk meant that she was more stubborn and annoying than before. Charon decided to take matters into his own hands. "The fuck-!" Charon lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Whyyy?"

Charon let out a sigh. "Because you are very drunk and you probably can't even manage to walk to your house on your own." Eleanor's face flushed to a darker pink than it already was.

Thankfully, Eleanor didn't make another noise all the way there.

That is, until Charon needed to unlock the house.

"Muh key in muh pocket," she mumbled into his back.

"Which one?"

"I 'unno."

Great. Charon stuck a couple fingers from his free hand into one of her front pockets. His fingers brushed against the key and pulled it out. Charon unlocked the door and made his way inside, gently kicking the door closed behind them. Wadsworth was there to greet them, to which Charon told the robot "shut up and leave me alone".

He walked up the stairs and into her room. He removed her from his shoulder and set her down onto her bed gently. Her eyes were closed and she was snoring softly. _'I doubt that I'll get to talk to her tonight.' _He took off her metal armor and set it on a nearby chair. She was now only in her faded black boy shorts and grey tank top. Charon left her room and went downstairs to sit at the workbench for a few hours until she woke up. Having emotions sucked major dick, he decided.

* * *

><p>Eleanor woke up with a pounding headache. Eleanor saw that her armor was in the chair next to her desk and she was in her own bed, so she guessed that Charon brought her home. "Holy shit, what a night." She checked her Pip-Boy for the time. "9:43AM. Ugh." She got up and found a change of more comfortable clothes in the dresser across from her bed. Besides, they were staying for a couple days to regenerate their energy they had used up continuously shooting up whatever they could. There was no need to wear a heavy suit of armor around town. Once she had gotten dressed and taken a dose of Buffout for her hangover, she walked downstairs. She saw Charon leaned over the workbench with his head down and eyes closed. "Hey there, buddy. Good morning."<p>

Charon jumped awake at the sound of her voice. How long had he been asleep? That doesn't matter. What matters now is that he finally has a chance to talk to her. "Eleanor, we need to talk."

"Oh, man. You know I hate it when people say that." Eleanor stretched and then sat on the couch across from him.

"I'm getting worried about you. What you're doing to yourself is not healthy."

Eleanor stared at him for a long moment before tilting her head back and letting out a loud cackle. "Charon! You're such a comedian," she said between fits of laughter. "Please tell me more jokes. Laughter is good for the soul."

Charon was not laughing along and his face was stern. "I'm being serious, Eleanor. This isn't a fucking game anymore."

Eleanor's laughter began to die down as she realized the situation she was in. _'So much for brushing him off.'_ She sighed. "Fine, ya got me. What did I do this time?"

"You're drinking way too much too often. As your employee-"

Eleanor slammed her hands on the coffee table. "How many times do I _have to fucking say it. _FUCK the contract." She leaned back into her seat and ran her fingers through her hair. "Just get on with it. Get to the point," she grumbled.

"I'm worried about your health."

"I'm perfectly healthy, Charon," she sneered.

"I'm not talking about your physical health."

And he got her. They've only been traveling together for a couple months. She figured he would catch on to how messed up she was eventually. Eleanor decided to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Charon narrowed his eyes at the defiant girl. "Anyone who hasn't noticed what you're doing to yourself is an idiot."

_'Fuck, what do I say now? He got me and I don't think he's going to leave it be this time. Even if I do order him to leave me alone, he'll just come back later and keep harassing me about this.'_ Eleanor was freaking out in her head. She wasn't prepared for this when she woke up. She wasn't prepared to leave the vault when she woke up on that fateful morning either. She wasn't prepared for _anything_. All she wanted to do when she got out of bed today was go to Moira's to sell some junk and then go straight to the saloon. Maybe that was her problem. Eleanor didn't want to feel anything. She remained unspeaking.

"I got you, didn't I?" Charon was observing the change of expressions on her face since he had last spoken. He was damn sure he had her trapped.

Eleanor looked down as chuckled, her mess of bubblegum colored hair shielding her face from view. "Yeah, you sure did." Her chuckle soon turned into a cry and tears began to flow freely from her eyes and drip down onto her legs and knees. Her shoulders started to shake from her sobs. "Fuck you. You shouldn't care. It's a waste of time. I'm a lost cause."

Charon shifted, uncomfortable with her crying. "I care because it's going to end up killing you and I must protect the- you."

She knew what he was about to say, but she didn't give a shit right now. He was starting to get it, she thinks. She brought her knees up to her chest and she hugged them close. Eleanor waited until her tears slowed before speaking again. "Even if there was no contract, would you still follow me?" she asked with curiosity. That was a question that had bothered her for the last few weeks. Since they were having the emotional talk now, why not bring it up.

"I must always have a contract and contract holder."

Eleanor sighed. "But what if you didn't, would you?"

"...Yes," he answered.

She got up and walked over to him and sat next to him before holding him in a tight embrace. He stiffened under her touch. Eleanor's shoulders were shaking once more and her tears were staining his shirt. "I'm such a cunt! Why even bother trying to fix me?"

"Because I care."

"You shouldn't," Eleanor whispered.

"But I do, and you're stuck with me until you give away my contract."

"Fuck that. I'm keeping it," she muffled into his shoulder. "I would rather cut my tits off before handing that shit piece of paper off to another Ahzrukhal."

Charon finally brought his arms around her. The whole situation was making him uncomfortable. He wanted to get up and leave, but he also wanted to help her. No, he needed to help her. She will keep doing stupid things until someone actually does something. "Do you do those things because of your father?" After a few moments, he felt her nod against him. "Then you should find him. You can't keep beating yourself up like this."

She shifted to look up at his face. His cloudy blue eyes met her bright blue ones. He still had the emotionless face he usually held while her normally strong face was tear-stained and red. "He left me, Charon. He hauled ass out of that vault and left me there. I could have died back then and he wouldn't have even fucking known."

"You're not in the vault now, are you? Why are you still trying to destroy yourself when he's out here somewhere?"

Eleanor shrugged. "I guess I'm scared of his reaction about what his precious daughter has become. The last thing he would want me to be is an alcoholic slut."

"Then stop doing things that hurt you."

She then realized she actually isn't alone. She has a friend. A companion. Someone to save her ass when things get too crazy. He may not know exactly how to show it, but she feels that somewhere deep down, he does care. _'Maybe I would have done something too reckless and gotten killed long ago.'_ Eleanor let go of him and wiped her face with the palms of her hands. "I'll try," she smiled. "Now, let's go see Moira and sell some shit, okay?"

"Wherever you go, I shall follow."


End file.
